This program, will provide in each of three years, 8-week long summer research experiences for 8 minority high school students, 2 inservice teachers, and 1 preservice teacher. The goal of the project is to encourage the students to seek and prepare for careers in the biomedical or behavioral sciences, or the health professions. Teachers in the program will be selected for the impact they can have on minority students entering these same fields. The program will place the participants in research programs of faculty in the biomedical/behavioral fields. They will be introduced to problems and methodologies in research and work on projects which make a contribution to ongoing research. In addition to the research experience, participants will meet weekly to discuss career planning, issues in research and teaching, and their own research. The program will attempt to establish lasting relationships between mentors and students (or teachers). Follow-up activities include visits during the academic year and a one-day seminar the following summer.